Diego and Denzel misbehave at Barbara Park's funeral/Sent to the audience
Summary: Azura is devastated when she saw Barbara Park the author of Junie B. Jones dead. At the funeral, While Azura is singing the Lost in Thoughts All Alone, Diego and Denzel ruin the funeral by playing Macklemore's Thrift Shop at full blast which caused Azura to cry very hard and spray a flood of dragon tears which nearly killed her friends. As a result, Diego and Denzel get grounded as Selkie and Velouria sent them to the audience. Meanwhile, Olivia and Geon comfort Azura by disinfecting her nails with a topical aloe popsicle, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, lotionizing her feet with lotion, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, placing a temporary dragon tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, tickling her feet with a feather and massaging her feet and legs. Transcript: Intro: Azura becomes devastated over Barbara Park's death *[October 25, 2018] *(We see Hornacle, Scaratar and Torrt in Azura's room) *Scaratar: Man, we're so bored. * * * * * * * * * * Part 1: Diego and Denzel misbehaves at Barbara Park's funeral *Diego and Denzel's Dad: Diego and Dezel, today we're going to Barbara Park's funeral. I expect you two to behave or else Selkie and Velouria will send both of you to the audience. *Diego: Okay Dad. *(Cut to: The Church) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Diego and Denzel get sent to the Audience by Selkie and Velouria * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3 finale: Azura gets calmed with a nail makeover/Olivia and Geon tickle Azura's feet/Bedtime foot massage for Azura *[Cut to: The Lakeside (Rainy weather) as Sad Romance from Over the Green Fields plays in the background] *[The Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room] *[Azura is very sad as she is crying Druddigon tears from her eyes and her Druddigon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast. We hear Serena's crying voice from Pokèmon XY series] *[Olivia then appears to see Azura crying] *Olivia: Hey Azura, what's wrong? *Azura: Diego and Denzel ruined Barbara Park's funeral by playing Macklemore's Thrift Shop and throwing Barbara Park's coffin out the window. *Olivia: It's okay to cry, Azura. Ike and Lucina are making us and the animal kings and queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Azura: [sniffles] Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Ike and Lucina make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. *[Azura began sobbing quietly as Olivia continued comforting her with their hug until she stops crying.] *[Azura and Olivia hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Ike and Lucina made for dinner. Azura and Olivia had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Azura and Olivia are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Azura and Olivia are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 73 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high.] *[Azura began to yawn and Olivia began to notice her yawning.] *Olivia: Hey Azura, are you ok? *Azura: Yes. [yawns again] I'm okay, but [yawns again] I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Diego and Denzel ruined the funeral. *Olivia: I know, Azura. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Diego and Denzel played Macklemore's Thrift Shop at full blast at Barbara Park's funeral today. *[Azura stretched out her right foot and wiggled her toes cutely in front of Olivia as she thought about getting her toes painted] *Azura: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Olivia: Yes, wait here while I get your nail makeover. Geon might know where it is. *(Olivia leaves Azura's room to get Azura's nail makeover and Geon. Azura begins to relax and hum her song as she has her Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin plush toys with her on her bed) *(Olivia and Geon then return with Azura's nail makeover stuff) *Olivia: Sorry we're late, Geon and I were just getting your nail makeover stuff. *Azura: I think I'm ready for my nail makeover. my nail tips are brittle on my fingernails and broken on my toenails. *Olivia: Okay then, first before I trim your fingernails and toenails. I have to use the topical aloe popsicle to disinfect your nails. *[Olivia uses the aloe popsicle on Azura's nails] *Olivia: How does the aloe popsicle feel on your nails? *Azura: Not too bad, it's a little cold but okay. *Geon: Good, I don't want your nails to get a fungal infection. Now to trim your brittle fingernails and toenails so they won't be broken. *[Olivia and Geon grab Azura's hands and feet and starts trimming her fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping sounds are heard] *Olivia: Now to file your nails down. *[Olivia files down Azura's nails] *Olivia: Lastly, before Geon and I tickle your feet just for fun, I'm going to paint your fingernails and toenails. But first, I need to put cotton balls in between your toes. *(Olivia sticks cotton balls in between Azura's toes. Olivia then gets the nail polish colors out.) *Olivia: Now, which color would you like, hot pink or light blue? *Azura: Well I haven't tried hot pink yet so a hot pink color might work. *Olivia: Okay then, Geon, do you mind if you leave and find something to tickle Azura's feet while I paint her fingers and little toes? *[Geon then accepts it as he then left Azura's room.] *[Olivia shakes the hot pink nail polish bottle and opens it. She then starts off with Azura's fingernails. After the paint was applied on Azura's fingernails, Olivia then paints Azura's little toes by going from big toenail to pinky toenail on both of Azura's feet. When she finished painting her toenails and the polish on her nails is dry, Olivia removes the cotton balls from Azura's toes and throws the cotton balls that was stuck between Azura's toes into the trash. Olivia then gets the anklets out] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * [[Category:X gets sent to the audience]] [[Category:X misbehaves at X's funeral]] [[Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends]] [[Category:Monster nail makeover videos]] [[Category:Monster tickling videos]] [[Category:Bedtime foot massage videos]] [[Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons]] [[Category:The King Of The Monsters show]] [[Trivia]]